<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vera-Vaughn Manor by Hacyaddict117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619133">Vera-Vaughn Manor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacyaddict117/pseuds/Hacyaddict117'>Hacyaddict117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacyaddict117/pseuds/Hacyaddict117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some hacy one shots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sleeping arrangements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was smiling as he dried the dishes as the Vera-Vaughn sisters were chatting in the living room.Today had been a quiet day in for the charmed ones and himself. It was nice for them to finally have a normal day as a family. He didn’t even mind the light teasing from Maggie and Mel about “Hacy”.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna head up early you guys” Macy said to her sisters as she yawned and stood up from her spot on the couch.</p><p>“Goodnight” Maggie and Mel called out in unison.</p><p>This broke him out of his thoughts and Harry frowned, a small knot forming in his stomach from his growing nerves. He didn’t want to be presumptuous that Macy would invite him to spend the night in her room. After all he had slept there last night. But then again they had fallen asleep on accident while watching Heaven’s Vice. In the morning, Macy didn’t seem to mind and pressed a half asleep kiss to his lips.</p><p>‘She was probably being polite. You shouldn’t have overstayed your welcome. She probably didn’t say goodnight to you because she’s uncomfortable, you idiot.’ He mentally scolded himself. </p><p>Their relationship was still so new and fragile, the last thing he wanted was to push to hard and mess things up. He placed the last dried dish in the cabinet before heading up to get ready for bed. Alone. He sighed at the thought.</p><p>After about an hour or so he was showered and in his pajamas. As he sat on his bed in the attic there was a small knock on his door.</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Macy, come in!” He nervously gulped. </p><p>“ Hi, I.. heard you come up here...and I just.. I mean you don’t have to but I thought you wouldsleepinmyroom.” She let out nervously.</p><p>“ I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want. I just figured since last night- and oh my god why are you laughing “</p><p>“I’m sorry” he let out with chuckle.</p><p>“Its just” he stood up and walks towards her to take her hands in his. “ You even didn’t say goodnight to me earlier. So I didn’t want to make any....assumptions. Macy, the last thing I would ever want is for you to be uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Harry” she smiled. She could believe how much more adorable this man could get. She let go of his hands and took his face in hers. “ I didn’t say goodnight to you because I figured you would follow me up when you were ready”. </p><p>She placed a kiss on his lips as relief washed over him. He smiled and kissed her back slowly and passionately. Macy broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. </p><p>“Come on, lets go to bed.” She began to tug his hand and lead him back to her room. </p><p>“As you wish,love” he said placing a kiss on her hand that was joined with his as he followed her downstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Time of the month</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you dont like period fics i dont recommend reading.</p><p> </p><p>Ps- its natural get over it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Macy woke up to the sound of Harry still lightly snoring next to her. Although it was light outside she knew it was still very early. Sighing she tried to go back to sleep until she came round a bit more and she felt a certain wetness along with a pain chewing up her insides.</p><p>It was almost definitely her time of the month. Getting out of bed slowly, hunched over due to the extreme pain she was in she quietly padded to the bathroom to sort herself out then trudging downstairs to take some Advil. Given the pain she was in it was as if all of that was a trek so she ended up collapsing back down on the sofa, unable to get back to sleep. That Advil really couldn’t kick in fast enough.</p><p>Macy squeezed her eyes shut as she felt another wave of pain surging through her before slowly passing. She let out a deep breath before she made her way back up to bed.</p><p>She slowly peeled back the comforter and carefully slipped in bed not wanting to wake Harry. Figuring it would lessen the pain of the cramps, she curled up on her side. She was wrong ,she kept on shuffling around, changing the arrangement of pillows behind her- trying to find a remotely comfortable position. There wasn't one. Her cramps weren’t normally this bad so why were they today?</p><p>She winced as the pain coursing through her caused her whole body to tense.</p><p>"Macy?" Harry called out to her.  His voice was still thick from sleep. He turned to face her and quickly forced himself awake as he took in the sight of his love clearly distressed. </p><p>" I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you. Everything's fine. Just couldn't sleep. That's all." She responded. Although they were a couple she didn't exactly want him to know that it was her time of the month and she still thought saying she was ill might worry Harry and she didn't want that.</p><p>"Sure? Because there's that stomach bug going round. I'd hate to see you sick,love." He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. </p><p>"I'm fine." She repeated, getting annoyed at him for no reason. Stupid hormones. He was caring about her and she shouldn't be feeling annoyed about it.</p><p>His lips replaced the hand on her shoulder as he pressed a kiss to her skin. He was torn to push the subject or leave it alone. On one hand he wanted to respect her privacy but on the other hand if she was hurt he needed to heal her. </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me whats wrong, but I cant just let you lie here clearly in pain, my love.” And without a second thought he waved his hand down her body. White light poured out of his hand as he tried to find traces of any wound or illness.</p><p>“Oh” he raised his eyebrows as he realized the cause of her current predicament. </p><p>Macy closed her eyes, she was a little embarrassed.<br/>
She had been with two men before Harry and neither relationship became this serious or consistent for it to come up. It was something she was able to hide easily. She had no idea how to handle this and he may be her boyfriend and white lighter but he was still a proper Englishman,not to mention about 100 years old. ‘This would definitely make him uncomfortable ‘she thought.</p><p>Without further warning she felt him get out bed and heard him walk out of the room. She shifted to lay on her back, her pain replaced with slight panic.<br/>
But before her mind could go into overdrive Harry was walking back through the door. </p><p>“I thought this might help” He said as he holds up a heating pad. </p><p>He climbs back into bed and gently places the pad over her abdomen before plugging it in.</p><p>Propped up on one shoulder he looks down at her and brushes a stray curl from her forehead.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just tell me it was your time if the month?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I don’t know...I’ve never been in a relationship where this would come up...I know this isn’t something some men want to hear about or acknowledge.” She nervously lets out barely able to meet his eyes.</p><p>“Love, you may have forgotten but I do have a degree in women’s studies. I use to cover menstruation in my class back in Hilltowne. Its perfectly normal and a part of life. The only thing that bothers me is to see you in such pain.” He grabs her hand and places a kiss on the back. </p><p>“You can tell me anything,always. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.” He adds.</p><p>She smiles up at him through watery eyes. Her pain is slowly subsiding but her emotions are definitely getting the best of her. This wonderful kind man never fails to amaze her. </p><p>“I love you”</p><p>“I love you too. Now I can go down and make you a cup of tea if you’d like?”</p><p>“Just hold me ?” She asks.</p><p>“My pleasure” He says with a soft smile. </p><p>They shift to Macy on her side with Harry’s chest pressed up against her back. An arm thrown around her waist. She lets out a content sigh at the feeling of his breath on her neck as she slowly drifts back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>